The Diaries of Camp Trowbridge
The Diaries of Camp Trowbridge (2010) is a mockumentary written and directed by Taylor Carlson. Main Details Plot Summary In August 2009, filmmaker Taylor Carlson begins a video log by introducing himself as the head counselor at Camp Trowbridge, a cut-rate Minnesota summer camp. Taylor states that he will video documenting the upcoming events at the camp in hopes of promoting an affordable summer experience for future generations. After teaming up with the camp staff in Detroit Lakes, Minnesota, Taylor and the group arrive at Camp Trowbridge ready to register the campers. Immediately, Taylor hands the camcorder off to Steven Huston, a seven-year experienced camper, to become the videographer for the film. Steven beings interviewing fellow campers about their opinions on Camp Trowbridge. Alex Lass and Dustin Halsne, two campers staying in Cabin #0 with Steven and Taylor, both have negative things to say about the camp, commenting on the lack of interesting activates to do as well as their appetite for the meals served. Steven too is interviewed, commenting on some past memories recounting his first summer in attendence as well as his dislike for a former counselor. When Taylor is interviewed, he has only to comment about the lack of former campers in attendance as he still attempts to capture the spirit of the camp without them. However, the boys all agree that regardless of the many flaws Camp Trowbridge has, they each enjoy coming back each year. Meanwhile, several activities at Camp Trowbrige are depicted including a soccer game, campfire cooking, and a canoe trip to the lake resort for ice cream. Production Information In 2005, Taylor Carlson, then a 17-year-old high school junior, wrote a screenplay titled "Trowbridge" based on his memories in attendence at that summer camp. Carlson stated that he wrote the script as "a personal story with little intentions into ever actually sic making his story into a feature film." Three years later, in September 2008, Carlson made a fake movie poster for his script and posted it as a Facebook photo. Although Carlson originally intended the poster as a joke, many responded by believing that Carlson was going to make a feature film about Camp Trowbridge. Carlson later agreed to make the movie in March 2009. Principal photography began on June 20, 2009 in David City, Nebraska (substituting for a wide shot of Detroit Lakes, Minnesota). On July 2, 2009, Carlson shot along County Road 82, Skyline Drive, and West Center Road near Elkhorn, Nebraska for the traveling scenes during the opening credits. Shooting lasted for only 12 days on location at Lake Trowbridge during the actual two week summer camping session from August 9 - 21, 2009. Over the first weekend of camp, Carlson filmed some scenes in Detorit Lakes, Minnesota, most notably in the parking lot at a Bremmer Bank, which is located at 115 Holmes Street East. The bank parking lot has since become a popular visited landmark by many fans of the film. Afterwards, Carlson shot his personal monologues at his home in Omaha, Nebraska to bridge together the movie. The title of the film also changed from simply Camp Trowbridge to The Diaries of Camp Trowbridge based on Alex's line from the film. The Diaires of Camp Trowbridge was originally intended to be released as a direct-to-DVD for the cast and crew involved in November 2009, but due to Carlson's unhappiness with the first rough cut, it's release was pushed back to February 19, 2010. However, the film started to gain much public awareness when the film's trailer posted on the the Facebook site for the film became a nominee for the Fargo Film Festival's 2-Minute Film Contest, but lost due to a late entry. This film's trailer generated much hype around the FM community. A private screening for the cast a crew was held on July 16, 2010 and was met with a positive response. Carlson also allowed free screenings of the film to be shown during the camping sessions at Camp Trowbridge. This was done in tribute to Carlson's character in the film, who's dream was to make a film for a "postive camping experience in an afffordable price range". On August 28, 2010, the A.C.A. allowed for the The Diaries of Camp Trowbridge to have a special premier at the historic theatre in Vergas, Minnesota. Actor Alex Lass stood in for Carlson's absence as he and co-star actress Hannah Hendricks were presented with the ACA's Golden Broom Award. In a Facebook message following the honor, Carlson announced that an offical Extended Edition DVD of the film will be released in December 2010 containing several deleted scenes not featured in the theatrical cut. On October 12, 2010, Carlson and Lass both confirmed that they are together writing a sequel in pre-production. Filming is set to begin in June 2011. Rumors have been going around that actor Alex Lass may not be in the sequel to the hit movie "The Diaries of Camp Trowbridge". These rumors may be true Director Taylor Carlson has said there has been a halt put on the production until casting issues can be solved. Cast * Alia Carlson * Cole Carlson * Taylor Carlson * Dustin Halsne * Hannah Hendricks * Steven Huston * Stephanie Huston * Alex Lass * Ehrin McKaig * Mitchell McKaig * Lisa Rector * Victoria Skov * Olivia Wheeler Crew * Taylor Carlson.... Director * Steven Huston.... Assistant Director * Cole Carlson....... Assistant Director * Scott Milford....... Editor External Links * The Diaries of Camp Trowbridge at Facebook Category:Fargo Filmmaking Wiki Category:Title